The Love of Fire and Water
by Water Kappa
Summary: An 18 yr old Waterbender visited the Fire Nation and find the woman of his dreams, a 25 yr old Firebender. When he returns to the Water Tribe with her, the Avatar comes to visit, but soon Admiral Zhao is ready to invade the Waterbender's home . . .
1. Chapter I: The Trip

The War is now 100 years old and the Fire Nation is near victory. I'm now 18 years old and a Waterbender, thanks to Master Paaku. Being a bender means I can control that element with my own body movements. I was tired of being in the Water Tribe because I felt like we were in hiding. Just a few months ago, I left for a vacation in the one place my people feared to go . . . in the Fire Nation!

When I got to the Fire Nation, I stole some cloths to blend in. The people seemed friendly, oh course they through I was one of them. The ladies seemed really nice to, especially at the beach. There was some crime from time to time, but I couldn't help the victims. Waterbending was my only weapon, and if I did that, I'd be exposed as a person not from the Fire Nation and possibility execused.

One night, I had a dream about the Water Tribe at the South Pole. All I saw was some girl broke open a giant block of ice and light is blasted into the heavens. I wonder what my dream meant. I just forgotten about it and tried to go to sleep. All the sudden, I heard a woman scream. I looked out the window and saw a firebending man trying to rob a woman. I couldn't just sit back and watch her get hit. I put on a black cloak and ran outside.

The Firebender saw me and tried to blast me, but I used Waterbending to whip the man's chest and freeze him to a wall. The woman had burnt skin and I used water to heal her, but then she slapped me across the face yelling "You're a Waterbender? Get always from me! You're not welcome in the Fire Nation!!!!" and she ran. Soon, more guys came up to me and tried to attack. I was badly out numbered, but I fought back and won. I ran and went back to bad.


	2. Chapter II: WinterPhantom

The next day at the bar, people were telling stories of what happened last night. They mentioned a "Winter-Phantom" who Waterbended and attacked some villagers. I couldn't believe the stories they told about how they feared Winter-Phantom and yet they didn't know I was the Waterbender because I had the cloak on last night.

Just before I left the bar, three Fire Nation female guards walked into the bar. When I looked, I couldn't believe my eyes. While the gaurd in the center and left seemed mean, the guard on the right seemed more special than the other two. I felt like time stopped because my mind was racing with thoughts. She was the tallest, even taller than myself, had black hair like mine, and her hair looked so soft and a warm smile that felt as bright as the sun. She was by far the most beautiful woman I have seen in my entire life. I wanted to say something, but them I remembers that other woman from last night, and just let the bar. I could never have a real friendship here, because I'd be pushed away if anyone found out I was a Waterbender.

That night, I was down at the beach, practicing my Waterbending in private. I was thinking about that beautiful guard, how I wanted to talk to her, but it hurt me that I couldn't. Friendship is about being true, and I couldn't tell someone from the Fire Nation that I'm a Waterbender . . . not with the war going on. She was just so beautiful, and I can't reveal my true self . . . it makes her like the unreachable treasure.

Suddenly I heard a noise. I panicked and used to water to make a fog cover. As I tried to flee, I saw what the noise came from; it was a tall bald man with a metal leg, and metal arm and I tattoo on his forehead. As I ran, he inhaled and then shot a tinny ball a fire in my direction. I used some water to create an ice shield and the tinny ball of fire exploded with great force! It was like this guy shoots fire from his brain!

I used my bending to make a ball of ice and fired it into this Third-eye freak's forehead and he fell groaning in pain. I got away but I was afraid, I wonder how many people saw that, if anyone. When I got back to where I was staying, I decided it was time to pack and head home to the Water Tribe.


	3. Chapter III: The Escape

The next morning, I went to the bar with my backpack filled and decided to get a quick drink before I head home. I heard people talking about the Winter-Phantom again. No one seemed to know it was me, but they know about battle that took place last night with that Combustion Man.

Soon, I heard some interesting news. The two deadly looking female guards from yesterday where talking to each other. They seem very anxious and people in the bar started to listen to the conversation. I couldn't hear, so I moved to a closer table. The conversation was over, but did hear one guard say,

"It's true. After 100 years, the Avatar has returned . . ."

Could this real be true? Could the Avatar actually be back? I wonder is this has something to do about that dream I had about the girl breaking the block of ice filled with light.

I was just about to get up to leave, when I saw the third guard; that taller beautiful woman from yesterday, again wearing her guard outfit. Only this time she looked at me for the first time and it was like she knew something. I was surprised when she sat down at my table and smiled. I looked into her eyes . . . those beautiful eyes and I started blushing. She was so tall, and she has to be like 25 years old. My heart was filled with joy, but by knowing she was a Fire Nation guard, I was also worried. What if I'm about to get arrested or something?

She asked "What is a cute teenage boy doing in a bar this early in the morning?" I told her I was getting ready to leave. She asked me to stay for a while, so I sat back down. She told me her name was Hou He and I told her I was Shayu.

She then put her two fingers on the candle string between us and the candle lit on fire . . . She's Firebender. I started to blush again when I saw how beautiful she looked in the candle light, and then she began to talk again.

She says she wanted to cut to the chase and get to the point. My hearted started pounding because I was afraid what she was about to say . . . and she said just about what I excepted her to say . . .

"I know who you are . . . Winter-Phantom . . ."

I thought "Oh no, this Firebender knows I'm a Waterbender. Now I'm gonna be executed!" I stand up and began to back away. She got up and as I looked up at her, she walked closer to me. I told Hou He not to come closer, but she came closer. In a rush of panic, I used Waterbending and blasted Hou He in the chest. Oops, now everyone in the bar knows I'm a Waterbender!

Everyone went crazy!  
"That must be the Winter-Phantom!", "He's a Waterbender!", "What is a Waterbender doing in the Fire Nation?", "He must be a spy working for the Earth Kingdom!", "Get the soldiers and have him arrested!", "The Hell with the soldiers! Let's kill him!!!!"

I ran for my life. About five people ran after me, but I used Waterbending to whip them to the trees and freeze them in place. I finally go away safely and stopped to catch me breath, but next I felt like someone behind me grabbed the point where my neck meets the shoulder, and everything went black.


	4. Chapter IV: A New Hope

The next thing I knew, I was in a cave next to a small camp fire. I looked around and no was around. Then I heard a voice that scared me, "Finally, you're awake." I jumped and turned around. It was her again, the beautiful woman from the bar, Hou He; only this time she was wearing her normal street cloth. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you", she said. She sat next to me and asked if I was alright. My hands were cold, but she put her hands around mine and used Firebending to harm them up. Again, I couldn't help but to blush.

I asked Hou He was she was trying to help me if the Fire Nation and Water Tribe are at war with each other. Hou He told me she use to support the Fire Nation, but as she grew, she felt there was some corruption with the Fire Nation. Little by, little, her love for her country disappeared.

Just less than three years ago, she was invited to come with some rich friends of hers who were invited to the Royal Palace. Hou He says she remembers meeting the Fire Nation Princess; Azula, who Hou He says was very smug and cold hearted. She never forgot when she met the leader of the country himself, Fire Lord Ozai. He had good manners, but she could see deep down Ozai had the heart of a demon.

She never forgot the only day she saw the Fire Nation Prince, Zuko. Zuko was going to be in an Angi Kai; a Fire Duel, but it was against his father, the Fire Lord himself. She thought it was sweet of Zuko to show loyalty to his father be falling to his knees and he cried out, "Please Father. I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn", but his father barked "You will fight for your honor!" Zuko still refused to fight and his father order him to rise and fight. Zuko decleared he was not going to fight him and what Hou He saw was the most disturbing thing in her life . . . Ozai burned Zuko's left eye . . . his own son's eye . . . Hou He knew now just how heartless the Fire Lord really is. She learned that Zuko was banished just for talking out of turn and refusing to fight. She heard that Zuko can still see out of both eyes, but his burnt eye only opens half way than the normal one.

Hou He has wanted to leave the Fire Nation ever since that day, but she had no where else to go. That's why she came up to me at the bar today, because she thinks that now she has a chance to leave . . . she was wondering if she can go home with me. I thought about it, and felt I could trust her . . . after all, she was more beautiful than any woman I had ever seen and I was always told to follow my heart. I told her I was sorry hitting her with the water earlier today. Hou He said it was ok, because she knew I was just afriad of her . . . she actually thought it was impressive how I knocked her to the ground with just water. I was ready to make my way home, but turns out I was knocked out all day and now I has to wait till morning again before I could head home.

The next day, me and Hou He made our way to the Water Tribe and after four weeks, we finally go to the North Pole. At first, no one wanted to except Hou He because she was a Firebender, be they trusted me and I told them to trust her. I learned so much about her, she was 25, seven years older than me and one of the most gifted Firebenders of her age. She could even make lightning. She was strong and brave in everyway. Funny, every time she hugged me, I felt even warming than I usually feel when hugging someone else. I don't know if that's because she's a Firebender or because I really like her . . . or both.


	5. Chapter V: The Return of what was lost

A few weeks later, sometime after the Winter Solstice, I was having lunch with Hou He with there was cheering. One friend called out "Shayu, come quick!" I ran to the end of the building to see what was the cheering about. I looked down to the canal and say I big white bison with an arrow on its head. On its back was a bald kid with a blue arrow on his head, a Water Tribe boy and it was also that Water Tribe girl from my dream about the girl breaking the ice block of light. I looked at the kid's arrow . . . that boy must be the Avatar!

That night, there was a gathering welcoming the Avatar; and his Water Tribe friends. The Water Chief; Arnook was there, so was Princess Yue was there and so was my sarcastic Waterbending Mater Paaku was there. It turns out the Master Paaku was going to be The Avatar; Aang's Waterbending master. The Avatar is an Airbender, he needs to learn Waterbending, then Earthbending and finally Firebending.

More time past where the Avatar was with us. I actually met him. He's 12 years old and really friendly. He's kinda goofy, but I was goofy too when I was his age.


	6. Chapter VI: The Rise of the New Conflict

I remember the other day. I was near the ocean water with Hou He looking at the horizon. It was cold and we got closer to keep warm. It was really nice having my head right up next to her shoulder. Her hair is was so soft and warm. It was a beautiful day with a beautiful woman, and I didn't want it to end.

All the sudden, it started to snow, but it wasn't white, but gray snow. I didn't understand what was going on . . . but Hou He did. She told me it was soot mixed with snow . . . it's a sign that the Fire Nation navy is coming and from the looks of it, it looks like there are a lot of ships out there. I was afraid of the fact that the Fire Nation was about my home. Soon, drams of war want off and we all gathered. I was scared . . . even more scared than I was when I was an 8 year old hearing stories of this freaky face stealing spirit named Koh.

On the main stage, Chief Arnook spoke . . .

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits! Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

Avatar Aang's Water Tribe friend, Sokka volunteered with many others. As he received the Chief's mark and walked away, he stopped and turned to took at Prince Yue with sadness and then kept walking. Yue looked sad herself for some reason.

I was told myself that I wasn't going to fight in the coming battle unless the Fire Nation manages to get into the city, and then I'll fight them with other Waterbenders. The stillness before battle is unbearable, and as I feel the silences, I feel myself standing closer to Hou He, like I was under her protection. I look at the horizon and nothing happens. Suddenly a light comes our way . . . it was a fireball! It crashed into the city wall, and the first ship was spotted. I looked up on saw the Avatar take off on his flying bison to attack the ship. I realized I couldn't just sit back and wait. I saw other Waterbenders get in a boat, and I quickly ran and go in with them. Avatar Aang was on the Fire Nation ship, crippling it. Finally me and other Waterbenders were in range. We used Waterbending to lift the ship out of the water on an iceberg. We looked and more ships where coming! There were like 100 of them! The battle continued and we retreated at night fall. The ships for some reason also stopped.


	7. Chapter VII: The Battle Continues

The next morning, the sun was up again, and the ships began to come closer. Finally the ships made it to the city and Fire Nation soldiers stormed into my town. We tried to fight them, but there was to many and they were getting power from the sun. Only Hou He seemed to fight them off better than anyone, because she got power from the sun too.

Finally, it was night, and a full moon! The moon gives us power and the more of the moon showing, the more power we have! Not only did I have the moon for physical power, but also spiritual power from seeing how beautiful Hou He looked in the moon light . . . if my life wasn't in danger from Fire Nation, had faint due to her beauty.

The Fire Nation soldiers attacked use in groups, but we fought back with much power and strength. One Firebender tried to blast me, but I blocked it with water and used it to make icicles, then fired them at the soldiers. Other soldiers attacked, but I froze them in place with the ice around them. Hou He was blasting the Fire Nation soldiers with her own attacks, nailing a few of them in the face and even fire whipped one of the soldiers. Soon, we combined our attacks. She used fire to heat water, and I blow the water in their direction, causing them great pain. Imagine how it feels to be outside on a cold winter night when you suddenly get blasted with boiling hot water.

Master Paaku himself raised himself on a tornado of water and blasted the soldiers around him. He even took out some tanks. During the battle, I over heard a middle age Fire Nation Officer with a parchment in his hand says something I didn't get, "We'll be following this map to a very special location. And when we get there, we're going fishing!" I thought, "Fishing? I don't get it. Whatever." and continued attacking soldiers around me. Hou He and I fought hard, like a fighting couple that couldn't be stopped. It was so beautiful, being caught in the moment, fighting the Fire Nation in the Water Tribe with the woman I cared about the most; it was like we rehearsed it.


	8. Chapter VIII: Heartbroken

Soon, most of the soldiers around us started to back away from us and started to attack others. This battle was a success and I couldn't wait to be victorious! Hou He and I were now battling this 7 foot tall soldier. He was strong, but we over powered him. I was about to whip him with water, but then the moon and everything around me turned red, like a Lunar Eclipse and I couldn't Waterbend anymore. The water fell to the ground, and with no defense, the giant shot a blast at fire at me. I froze in panic and though I was done, but Hou He jumped in front of me, and pushed most of the fire away, but got blasted in the chest with the remaining fire and fell hard to the ground. I saw, she has a 3 inch hole in her jacket with a one inch brunt mark in the center of her chest. My filled with tears, and I was crying, begging for her to be aright.

The giant watched and laughed, knowing I couldn't do anything now. As Hou He lied on the ground, I placed my cheek against hers, as if I was hoping to transfer some of my life to her. I could use water to heal her, but with no Waterbending, there was nothing I could do. The giant began to talk about how the Water Tribe was pathetic, but then the moon turned white again and color was restored to the world. I could feel the power of the moon and when the giant tried to kill me, I blocked his attack, and hit him in the throat with an icicle. He fell dead to the ground, and I was gonna try to heal Hou He's burnt mark, but I couldn't because the moon then just disappeared from the sky and the world became black and white.

All I could do now is hope and pray that Hou He would be around. I was filled with so much sadness, because the must beautiful woman I have ever seen was dying. Soon, more Fire Nation soldiers surround me, but then some blue light came from the distances. The blue light was shaped like a fish with a ball as his heart. The ball had a kid in it, and I knew it had to be Avatar Aang. The Fire Nation soldiers run as the giant blue fish walked across the city and wiped out Fire Nation soldiers. It walked to the ocean, and from the looks of it, it was destroying Fire Nation ships, while pushing others past the horizon. It was so amazing, the Fire Nation retreated and the battle was over. Soon the moon reappeared in the sky, the black and white world returned to it's colorful world and the blue fish disappeared from view.

I felt the power of the moon again, and hoped it wasn't too late. I bended some water to my hand, and moved the water to Hou He's chest, covering the burnt mark. As the water glowed with blue light; which always happens when using healing power, I looked, but her eyes were still closed. I started to cry, but then her burnt mark disappeared and changed back into healthy smooth flesh. She opened her eyes, and I cried with tears of joy knowing she was going to be ok. She put her arms around me, and I could feel her warmth. She says "Thank you, Shayu." I replied "No. I think I'm the one who should be thanking you."


	9. Chapter IX: The Reward of having Faith

The next day, the Water Tribe thanked the Avatar for defeating the Fire Nation. I was though I'd stay in the Northern Tribe for a little bit longer with Hou He, but Master Paaku said he was going to the Southern Tribe to help rebuild it. He placed the Avatar's Water Tribe friend, Katara in charge of teaching him Waterbending. They left on a wooden ship all together with their white bison.

This whole experience thought me that life is worth fighting for, and even with a war that has lasted 100 years, you can always find hope . . . friend Hou He tough me that about hope. I know that Avatar will bring hope and end the war . . . just as Hou He brought me hope and gave me something to live for . . .

Made up characters:

Shayu; Waterbender based on Danny Duignan  
Shayu is Chinese for shark

Hou He; Firebender based on Winnie Wang  
Hou He is Chinese for Fire Crine

Avatar: The Last Airbender Characters shown:

Aang; Avatar: The Last Airbender

Katara; the Waterbending girl in Shayu's dream

Sokka; a nonbender from the Water Tribe

Master Paaku; Waterbender

Combustion Man; Firebender with his real name never mentioned in the show

Chief Arnook of the Water Tribe and a nonbender

Admiral Zhao; Firebending leader of the invasion with the idea of "fishing". He pulled the Moon Spirit fish out of the spirt pool causing the moon and world to turn red. He then released it and the moon turned to normal. Then he killed it and the moon dispeared, while the world turned black and white. When he fleed, he was attacked by Prince Zuko. After the moon returned, the Orean spirited grabbed Zhao who was being defeated by Zuko and killed him. Only Zuko wittness his death.

Princess Yue of the Water Tribe and a nonbender. When the moon spirit was killed, she sacarfised her life to take the moon spirit's place and then the moon returned with her as the new spirit.

Avatar: The Last Airbender Characters mentioned:

Prince Zuko; Firebender of the Fire Nation

Princess Azula; Firebender of the Fire Nation

Fire Lord Ozai; Firebender of the Fire Nation


End file.
